Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?
by IknowIcanMakeItThrough
Summary: Clare finally meets up with Eli in person, and soon discovers that they were meant to be.


Finally, I could go home and start my weekend. I opened my locker and stuffed my books inside. I really just wanted to get home, so I could hangout with Eli.

You see, Eli is my boyfriend. A few years ago, I registered on this social website that my friend Alli had mentioned for the fun of it and I got a friend request from Eli.

We have been talking ever since. Once we got to know each other, we met up in person and discovered that we both went to Degrassi community high school. From that moment on, that would be the beginning of our lives together forever.

_Flashback_

Clare's POV

I nervously looked around The Dot to find this 'Eli' person. I thought to myself,_ what if he really isn't a 16 year old boy and he ends up being a 75 year old man! Or even worse, a prostitute. No Clare, stop being so stupid. _

As I was rambling on with myself I felt a slight tap on my right shoulder.

"Hi I'm looking for Clare Edwards, do you know where she might be?" the taller figure asked.

"Um actually I'm her, I'm Clare nice to meet you Eli." I said while extending my hand to shake his.

He grasped his large hand around my petite hand and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you Clare." He said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"N-nice to meet you too."

_Wow Clare, way to play it smooth. _I told myself. He was absolutely stunning.

He hade these beautiful jade green eyes and jet black hair that swooped down over his left eye with a big smirk plastered on his face. He was perfect.

Eli's POV

As she let go of my hand from our handshake, I looked at her and took in her beauty. The first thing that came to me was her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

The way the light hit her face, she was beautiful. She had auburn hair, short and curly length. She had curves and I love girls with curves.

I looked back to Clare's face and noticed her flushed face, she was turning a slight shade of red.

"You have pretty eyes." I said before mentally slapping myself in the face.

"Thanks. You do too."

She giggled and began to blush an even darker shade of red. I Elijah Goldsworthy **never **blush. What has this girl done to me? I just met her like what not even 5 minutes ago?

"Clare would you like to sit down?" I motioned towards a booth.

"Sure." Clare slid into the red booth and a waiter came to take our orders.

"Um I'll have a coke ,thanks."

"And for the lady?" the waiter asked. "Hey Peter, I'll have a small coffee thanks."

"Coming right up." Peter walked away.

"So how do you know this Peter guy?" I asked Clare a little jealousy running through my veins.

"Oh Peter is my sister's ex." Clare said.

"Oh." I said trying not to look any bit jealous. Clare must have noticed an asked, "Why are you jealous Eli?" She giggled.

"Me jealous? Pffttt. No not at all." I said feigning hurt. Just then Peter came with our orders.

"Coke for you sir, and a small coffee for the young lady." he walked to another counter and wiped it down.

Clare's POV

Eli and I finished our drinks. Peter came by with the bill.

"My treat." Eli said.

"Oh no Eli, I can pay for it." I argued.

"No Clare, it's okay I'll pay it's my treat."

Eli gave me that god damn smirk. Oh how I endured that smirk. I guess I was just staring at him because he was waving his hand in front of me and asked, "Hello earth to Clare, are you there?" I blushed.

"Oh sorry Eli, I was just thinking."

"Hmm, about what my good looks, my charming personality?"

"Can you be anymore smug?" I asked him.

"Well…" he began but I put my hand up and cut him off mid sentence silencing him.

"Forget it." I giggled.

"Okay if you say so." Eli and I got up from the booth and drove to the park. Once we got there, I ran like a little kid to the swings.

I screamed, "Eli push me!" Eli chased after me and pushed me.

Eli's POV

Once we got to the park I chased Clare to the swings and pushed her. She giggled and smiled in the sunset. When Clare was getting tired of swinging, I picked her up bridal style and brought her in the grass and started to tickle her.

I reached down and tickled the sides of her belly.

"E-E-Eli!" she giggled. I kept on tickling her.

"I can't breathe Eli!." She giggled some more. I looked down at her and started chuckling. She was laughing so hard that tears had escaped her eyes. I stopped and laid down right next to her. I turned my head and took in her beauty. God she was beautiful.

Even though it was our first official date, I leaned down and kissed her. At first she was hesitant but then she loosened up and became in sync with my lips. I took this as a chance to slip in some tongue and she allowed my entrance. When we pulled apart, we were both breathless.

"Wow."

"Wow." I said repeating her looking into her eyes.

We stayed like this for the rest of the night until I had to take her home.

**Ello, I'm thinking of keeping this a one-shot, but if you think I should add more chapters to this just halla at me in a review(;**


End file.
